


Give In to Desire

by HuntingHardyGirl



Category: Hardy Boys - Fandom
Genre: Forbidden Romance, Hardycest - Freeform, Incest, Incestuous relationships, M/M, Taboo Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Hardy and his brother Joe were always a little too close, a little too codependent... Maybe this was meant to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give In to Desire

“We could get into so much trouble for this…”

“Does it really matter?” Joe looked up at his brother, saw how wide Frank’s eyes were, though his pupils had gotten larger from how close they were standing to each other. Carefully, the younger of the two slid his hands up his brother’s chest, keeping their gazes locked. “We both want this.”

“It’s wrong,” Frank said, though he was making no move to step back. It was like he was frozen in place, not sure if he was dreaming or not, but god the way Joe was looking at him was sin personified, blue eyes darkened with lust, his mouth just begging to be kissed. “Not to mention it’s super fucking illegal.”

“It’s only illegal if one of us were a woman,” Joe pointed out. “But since neither of us can get pregnant, I don’t see anything wrong with it.”

“You’re still underage!”

“Barely. I’m turning eighteen in a few months.”

Jesus, when did Joe turn into a worthy opponent in an argument? Frank huffed a little, curling his hands into fists as he tried to think of something else he could say to get it through his brother’s head that this was a bad idea, had to be a bad idea, because – fuck – incest was illegal for a reason! Even if one’s younger brother was exuding sex, with those longing looks and subtle touches and tighter than normal clothing that fit his body way too well…

Sensing he was winning, Joe smirked a little before leaning in to start kissing on Frank’s neck, sucking tiny little red marks into the smooth flesh under his tongue. “C’mon big brother,” he whispered, pressing up against Frank’s body, letting his hands roam. “Don’t you wanna fuck me?”

He heard Frank give a shaky exhale, could feel his brother’s erection growing against his hip. “Joe…”

“I see the way you look at me,” Joe reminded him, giving his voice a more seductive pitch that was very effective, if by how blown Frank’s pupils got after that meant anything. “I see how possessive you get every time someone tries to show any interest in me. I know you wanna fuck me again, big brother, you wanna keep me pinned to the bed and make me come so many times on that giant dick of yours I won’t be able to think straight.”

Frank hissed a little, his breath coming in fast, before he suddenly grabbed hold of Joe’s face, firm enough so that he couldn’t yank back but not hard enough to hurt him. Before the blond could react, Frank was pulling him into a heated kiss, effectively making his head spin as he desperately kissed back.

Why did something like this have to be deemed wrong? Sure, a lot of cases of incest had the additional abuse charge, but this? Joe was far from abused. He just loved Frank too much, and judging by it Frank loved him too much right back. They weren’t whole without the other, they weren’t home unless they were together, so really why would something like this have to be illegal?

With just some coaxing and hastily moving to get on the bed, both of the brothers were soon undressed, stripped bare for one another to explore in between their kisses. Joe wrapped his arms around Frank, giving a small moan as he felt his brother’s fingers slip underneath his briefs, giving his cock a teasingly light stroke with the tips of his fingers.

Before doing anything else, Frank suddenly fixed his brother with an intense stare, his gray eyes boring into the blue. “You do realize if we do this there is no turning back,” he said firmly. “There’s no pretending this didn’t happen.”

“No duh,” Joe shot back. “Frank, I want you. I love you. Please, just…” Not sure how else to convey it, he brought his brother back in for another, but less frantic, kiss. Like two puzzle pieces meeting perfectly, their lips moved together, tongues brushing up against each other with the intense but slow passion that much older lovers would give.

“I know this is wrong and illegal,” Joe said quietly when they pulled apart for air. “And I know we could get into a lot of trouble. But I want this. I want you. I can’t stop thinking about this, can’t stop feeling like this.”

Frank couldn’t help but melt a little. As always, he could never say no, not when his brother was looking at him like that. Carefully, he pushed Joe down to lay flat on his back, climbing onto the mattress to bring him into his arms, kissing him softly.

“Okay,” he said gently, knowing that he couldn’t resist much longer anyway. Joe could be tempting when he wanted to be. “Okay. You and me then, little brother. No one else.”

“No one else,” Joe repeated.

They spent the rest of the late afternoon relearning each other in new ways. Hands touching, mouths mapping out every scar and freckle, every little sweet spot they could find. Bodies moving together as if they were meant to do so all along, souls coming together in the most intimate way possible.

And as Frank watched as Joe came apart underneath him, he knew he was hooked, addicted to the taste of his brother’s lips, falling in love to the look of utter bliss on his other half’s face. Joe was the one thing he knew he could never give up.

Who cared if society said it was wrong? Frank never felt anything more right.


End file.
